St. Francis Xavier X-Men
Overview "X-Men" is the name of the male sports teams of St. Francis Xavier University located in Antigonish, Nova Scotia. They are members of the Atlantic University Sport (AUS) conference and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). History St. F.X. started in an intercollegiate competition for the Hewson Cup in 1905-06, which they won 3 straight times to keep the trophey. St. F.X. was an original member of the Maritime Intercollegiate Athletic Association (MIAA) hockey league in 1919-20. It changed names in 1968-69 to the Atlantic Intercollegiate Athletic Association (AIAA), in 1973-74 to the Atlantic Universities Athletic Association (AUAA), and finally in 1998-99 to the present AUS. Until 1954-55 X''' also played in the '''Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League (APCSHL) and, when they advanced, the Maritimes Senior Playoffs leading to the Allan Cup. External link: :Official Site 'Season-by-Season Records Table' 'MIAA/Senior 1905-06 to 1954-55' NOTES: *''MIAA divided into East and West sections in most seasons.'' *''1923, 1925-28, 1947, 1948, 1951, 1952 MIAA divisional results not available on Wikia.'' 'MIAA 1955-56 to 1967-68' *''There were some 4 point games from 1962-63 to 1964-65.'' *''The two divisions were called Nova Scotia (NS) and New Brunswick (NB) in 1958-59 and 1959-60.'' *''A one division format started in 1962-63.'' *''There were no playoffs from 1964 to 1967.'' *''1956 and 1962 MIAA standings not available on Wikia.'' 'AIAA/AUAA years 1968-69 to 1983-84' 'AUAA years with ties 1984-85 to 1996-97' NOTES: *''Two divisions in 1973-74, North and South.'' *''Two divisions in 1979-80, East and West.'' *''Two divisions in 1980-81 to 1981-82 and 1985-86 to 1996-97, Kelly and MacAdam.'' 'AUAA/AUS years with ties and OT losses 1997-98 to 2005-06' NOTES: *''Two divisions in 1997-98 to 1999-00, Kelly and MacAdam.'' *''One division format from 2000-01 onwards.'' *''From 1997-98 to 2001-02 overtime losses were also included in the loss column.'' 'AUA years without ties 2006-07 to present' Commemorations University Cup Tournaments *1963 University Cup *1966 University Cup *1967 University Cup *1968 University Cup *1976 University Cup *1978 University Cup *2001 University Cup *2003 University Cup *2004 University Cup *2007 University Cup *2011 University Cup *2015 University Cup *2016 University Cup *2017 University Cup *2018 University Cup Championships SENIOR *APCSHL – 1928, 1951 *Maritimes – 1951, 1952 UNIVERSITY *Hewson Cup – 1906, 1907, 1908 *MIAA - 1920, 1924, 1926, 1927, 1928, 1929, 1936, 1937, 1941, 1943, 1944, 1945, 1946 *AIAA - 1950, 1951, 1952, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1963, 1966, 1967, 1968 *AUAA - 1976, 1978 *AUS – 2004, 2016, 2017 *University Cup - 2004 X-Men who played in the NHL *Trevor Fahey *Don Keenan *Joe Lundrigan *Dale McTavish *Bob Stephenson *P.J. Stock Pictures Alternate Logos Links Participating Universities *Acadia Axemen *Dalhousie Tigers *Moncton Aigles Bleus *New Brunswick Varsity Reds *Prince Edward Island Panthers *St. Francis Xavier X-Men *Saint Mary's Huskies Formerly Participating Universities *St. Thomas Tommies *Cape Breton Capers *MUN Beothuks *Mount Allison Mounties Formerly Participating Universities - no longer AUS members *Nova Scotia Technical College - now part of Dalhousie *Prince of Wales College - now part of UPEI *St. Dunstan's Saints - now part of UPEI *Collège Saint-Joseph aka St. Joseph's University - now part of Moncton *University of King's College Blue Devils Also see Senior links: *List of Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *Maritimes Senior Playoffs *Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League *List of APC Seasons *Central Section *Valley Senior Hockey League *List of VSHL Seasons *Atlantic Canadian Hockey History *VSHL page National links: *U Sports (formerly CIS) *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) *Atlantic History - AUS page *Intercollegiate Hockey League and Sumner Cup *Hewson Cup *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies - pdf *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Atlantic University Hockey Category:APC teams Category:Independent teams in Maritimes Senior Playoffs